


Back to Basics: A Yule Ball to Remember

by sapphicwitxch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Party, Dancing, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Queer Themes, Romance, Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicwitxch/pseuds/sapphicwitxch
Summary: Having left Hogwarts 2 years ago, Hermione is now working her way up at the Ministry. She returns to school for the annual Yule Ball, where she reconnects with some old friends, among.. other acquaintances.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 170
Collections: Bellamione





	1. A Festive Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing any fanfic, pls don't be too harsh. I hope maybe three people enjoy it.  
> Yes, I made Bella the potions master not the DATDA professor, don’t be mad at me.  
> PS. thank you to @rayofillusion for the chapter name

Hermione felt a sense of relief and ease as she stepped into the Great Hall. She was glad to be back at Hogwarts again, even if it was only for one night. She looked up at the star studded ceiling and welcomed the wave of nostalgia which washed over her.   
Hermione cast her eye around the room as she edged in, she was never one for grandiose entrances, though she did enjoy it when certain witches were. She felt a light blush creep over her cheeks as the thought of Bellatrix Black permeated her brain for a split second. Oh Bellatrix, she was so excited to see her ex teacher there tonight and she would be lying if she said she hadn’t made an extra special effort. She deliberately wore the perfume she liked, the one which smelt like coconut and vanilla along with the shade of lipstick that she knew sent her wild. Bellatrix Black had not only been her teacher. Though regrettably, she hadn’t seen much of her this past year. She’d been busy with her internship at the ministry and Bellatrix had taken on the role of deputy headmistress, under McGonagall’s reign. She knew whatever their relationship had been, it had stood a chance of fizzling out; something they’d both accepted, though she couldn’t help but be ravihsed by filthy thoughts and memories of stolen moments the pair shared in her last year of Hogwarts.

“Can I take your cloak, Miss Granger?” Came a squeaky voice from somewhere by her knees. A short, squat wizard stood before her and stuck out his arm to relieve her from her heavy winter coat. 

“Oh yes, please."

She unclipped the clasp from around her neck and handed it to him, revealing her all black gown for the evening.

“Thank you, sir."

She had wanted to wear something colourful, Christmas time at Hogwarts always filled her with a warmth and joy she’d yet to experience anywhere else; something green would have been fitting, very festive, or something gold. She cast her mind back to the fitted dress she had pondered over in Madam Malkin’s shop window when she had last taken a trip to Diagon Alley with Ginny. She’d even thought about digging out her old periwinkle dress from the last yule ball she attended, but decided against it in the end. She still fit into it, though six years had passed since then and she had matured. She wanted to be taken seriously as an adult, a ministry official, nonetheless. She especially didn’t wish to bring back the insane rumour that she had anything to do with Viktor Krum. Besides, the dress code for this year was black and white.

Instead, she had opted for an all black fifties style dress with a sweetheart neckline and halter neck. The edging was white and the band around her middle tied in an extravagant looping bow at the base of her back. Once again Hermione had used Sleakeazy’s hair potion to tame her naturally bushy hair into an elegant knot at the back of her head; a trick which had become a speciality of hers over the past few years. She had also paired the dress with some black lace gloves which came up to her elbow. This was Ginny’s touch, she had insisted on adding a little mystique to the look in hope that Hermione would catch the eye of a certain Potions Master.

As she let her eyes linger over the room in all it’s glory, she saw that the long tables of the Great Hall had been replaced with smaller, round ones, decorated in fine cloths of rich reds and golds. Candles suspended by magic floated in the space above them, bobbing and flickering in the warm air. Hermione cast her eye over to the tables in which many a group of friends sat chatting animatedly. Wine glasses and goblets were scattered before them and Hermione watched as they refilled themselves every now and again.   
A large portion of the room had been converted into a dance floor which was currently occupied by a few couples, no doubt practicing their moves for the main dances later on in the evening. The outskirts of the floor seemed to be home to those wanting to be in the thick of it; many a wizarding folk holding champagne flutes and hors d’oeuvres, whilst simultaneously deep in conversation with another and subconsciously swaying to the music. Hermione saw that Professors Slughorn and Flitwick were in spirited conversation with a guest whom Hermione had never seen before, though judging by their pale skin and dark features, she couldn’t help but wonder if they were a vampire.

“Ten galleons bets that isn’t mulled wine in that glass.” Fred’s voice popped into her head and she smiled warmly. She missed the twins, she really did, well she missed their friendly competitiveness and their cheeky banter. Despite their childhood differences and their active disregard for any rules, Hermione held a warm place in her heart for them and always had a respect for their unwavering ability to be completely themselves. Christmas really wasn’t the same without the both of them and their quick witted repartee. Not to mention the more recent awkward encounters between her and Ron. Oh Ron, she thought, poor, naive Ron, he’s not a bad person, he’s just not- well, you know. She shook her head and looked around as if to search for him, he surely had to be here somewhere? Although Hermione didn’t quite fancy bumping into him that much.

Her eyes instead fell on Neville, who stood talking to Professor McGonagall and Hermione felt a surge of pride for her friend coarse through her. His teacher training year had gone so well that he’d been invited to stay on full time as Herbology master and the students loved him! Neville’s attendance meant that Luna had to be here somewhe- 

“Oh there she is” Hermione said to herself, following Neville’s distracted eye line. She spotted her dancing in the middle of the room, in pure Luna style with her arms above her head rolling in circular motions. She was fondly reminded of Bill and Fleur’s wedding.   
“Oh Luna, never change.”

Harry and Ginny would of course be here too although Hermione subconsciously knew they would be not so fashionably late as always. Harry would have insisted on taking two hours to get ready yet would still have run out of time; cut himself shaving out of panic and the two would have spent the whole journey there giggling at how ‘This always happens’. Why they didn’t use magic to heal each other’s small cuts and bruises always confused Hermione, though she expected it was because Harry, ever humble didn’t want to use magic for ‘unnecessary things’... that and the fact that Ginny liked the rugged look. Incidentally, Ginny wouldn’t have even started getting ready until twenty minutes before needing to leave, yet somehow she’d still look incredible.  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a light tug on the bottom of her dress. She looked down to see a tiny house elf with a tomato shaped nose offering her a drink.

“Winky, hi.”

She seemed to have gotten over her drinking problem as her face was plumper and eyes were brighter, though she was now tasked with fueling others with alcohol; a cruel trick of fate, Hermione thought. Completely unfair. She cast her mind back to S.P.E.W and got lost in the thought of all the creatures’ rights work she’d be doing as she climbed the Ministy’s steep ladder.   
“Winky has came to offer you some champagne, Miss.” The elf squeaked in her high pitched voice.

“Thank you, that’s very kind.” Hermione replied. “How’ve you been this past year, Winky? How’s Dobby?”

“Dobby and Winky are very well, Miss. We has been working in the castle with the other house elves and loving every minute of it. Dobby and Winky are very close, Miss. We has even been making plans for our wedding.” The elf shrieked the last bit before clamping her hand to her mouth and looking around in slight embarrassment. Hermione’s heart sank slightly as she pondered Winky’s naivety. House Elf marriage was not yet legal and Hermione doubted the pair would be able to plan so much as a game of hide and seek for quite some time. Not wanting to burst Winky’s bubble, however, she mustered a hearty smile.

“Oh Winky, that’s wonderful. Congratulations.” Hermione smiled.

“Thank you Miss, have a good night.” Winky bowed and backed away. 

Taking a sip of champagne, Hermione made a mental note to begin a five step plan for creature marriage quality upon returning to the Ministry. She smiled as she watched the elf patter around the room, offering everyone else refreshments. 

“Still fraternising with the help I see, Granger?” A cool voice came from behind her. She whipped around to see Draco Malfoy stood before her, looking as suave as ever. His blonde hair was slicked back and his suit was made of fine black velvet, with a green trim. Two beautiful veela women clinging onto each arm.

“A mood blood at heart I see.” He continued.

Hermione rolled her eyes behind her closed lids and smirked.

She couldn’t help but internally giggle at the tableau in front of her, as she was one of the few people to know it was all an act. Hermione had caught Draco on his knees in the boy’s toilets during their last year of school with what seemed at first to be his head in the toilet bowl, though it didn’t take long for Hermione to realise that toilets don’t make those kinds of groaning noises, even in the wizarding world.

Since then they have been good friends and allies though Draco had felt the need to keep up his ‘ladies man’, ‘bad boy’ persona as a form of self preservation. He had been bitten once after professing his love for Harry, before realising it was unrequited and was definitely twice shy ever since.

“Yes, Draco.” Hermione said. “I have about as much dirty blood in me as you have desire for women. Just these two lovely ladies tonight then? That’s not like you.”

“Well you know, starting out slow, but by the end of the night who knows how many women will be throwing themselves at me. Pathetic really.”

“Yes, pathetic” Hermione replied.

Draco glared at her, a twinkle in his eye as his mouth curled up into a sarcastic smirk. He blinked, trying not to laugh at Hermione’s layered comment.

“What about you Granger, you here with anyone?” He snapped in mock questioning, before adding; “Pfft, who’m I kidding, what man’s gonna find you attractive?”

It was Hermione’s turn to stifle laughter, Draco was perfectly privy to Hermione’s lack of interest in men, just as she was with regards to his disinterest in women.

“Unlike some insecure people, Malfoy, I don’t feel the need to be paraded around by the opposite sex. I came alone tonight. Though, who knows, you might not be the only one leaving with an entourage.”

“No, I don’t suppose you give the opposite sex much chance, now do you Granger.”

They mirrored each other’s smirks as the veela women watched their conversation, confused.

“Well when you do see my dear Aunt, tell her I’m waiting for that quidditch rematch she owes me. I’m sure you can manage that, teacher’s pet.”

She bit her lip and nodded once; smirking at him without saying a word, before watching the trio waltz away from her. Just before they reached the main crowd of people, Draco turned, pointed at his head and mouthed ‘I like the hair’, before giving her a cheeky wink as they walked away. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself. Though she couldn’t help but linger on Draco’s use of the word ‘when’. His tone was playfully pointed and she couldn’t help the wry smile that cursed her lips as she allowed thoughts of Bellatrix and their previous escapades to run through her. She was sure that Bellatrix must have discussed their encounters with her favourite nephew, yet she knew not to what level of detail. 

Hermione blushed slightly as she took another sip of her champagne. She had just spotted Moody and Tonks talking over by the bar and, realising that she couldn’t stand still in the entrance hall for the whole night, began to make her way over to say hello. Her gaze, however, was suddenly caught by something much more satisfying. 

A dark figure had emerged from the other side of the room and Hermione was instantly mesmerised. Someone who radiated sensuality, who dripped elegance, poise and class; someone who carried a sense of mystery within their soul and a burning fire within their heart. Someone whose entire demeanour was one of timelessness and sophistication yet whose sense of commanding upon entering the room was almost terrifying; a quality, Hermione noted which was so quintessentially and undeniably her.

Hermione’s voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

“Professor Bellatrix Black.”


	2. Past lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more flirting, a bit of backstory and some dancing.. what's not to like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated this in like three hundred years I was busy doing hot girl shit (crying about the pandemic and my crippling mental health xoxoxo)

Hermione couldn’t help her jaw from dropping slightly as the older woman approached her. Down the stairs and through the crowd, Bellatrix seemed to make a beeline for her. Dressed in an all black pant suit, the dark witch’s plunging neckline drew Hermione’s eyes to places that weren’t appropriate for the current setting.

Hermione watched as her ex teacher strutted over to her, her eyes transfixed on her as she drew closer, mesmerized. She watched the rise and fall of her chest as long, deep breaths filled her lungs. She watched her legs taking long strides across the stone floor and the swivel of her hips as they sauntered smoothly across the room, almost as though she was dancing. God, she wanted to dance with her. The way she moved was... hypnotic. The power she held and the beauty which radiated from her was unmatched. She seemed to glisten under the moonlight and Hermione noted how the soft glow of the candles danced across her perfect face; the sharp edges of her beautifully carved bone structure catching each flicker and throwing them back out to her each time she moved.

There was a cockiness to her, almost an arrogance, a trait which usually, Hermione would find insufferable, yet in Bellatrix, was captivating and charming. The swagger which governed her walk was commanding and authoritative. Her undeniable presence which dominated any room she was in was frankly provocative; her ability, (or indeed lack there of) to sit in any chair without throwing one leg over the arm of it was tempting and inviting. The cock of her chin as she listened to Hermione speak, eyes burning into her soul, tongue brushing her teeth suggestively, hanging off every word; it was all so intoxicating and arousing. 

As Bellatrix drew closer, Hermione began to notice some of the finer details of the dark witch’s outfit; she could see now that her pants were made of leather and clung to her thighs in the most sensual of ways. At her feet were a pair of chunky black heeled boots with heavy metal buckles. Her jacket was a sophisticated velvet whose lapels were adorned with a fine layer of black sequins and a pocket watch hung loosely from one end of it to the other. Underneath the lapels, lay a thin maroon coloured scarf, whose purpose was simply decoration and trailed behind her in all extravagance. 

Her hair was pinned in a chaotic updo which Hermione knew was so quintessentially Bellatrix; jeweled pins glistened among her dark curls and maroon flowers, matching her scarf lay effortlessly on the bed of her wild hair. Hermione gazed at her, a few flyaway strands carelessly falling over her eyes, covered by large round sunglasses which had no business there on a cold winter’s day, indoors. 

Hermione’s lips curled into a wry smile as she thought about Bellatrix’s sense of style and how charged it made her. Her eyes were drawn next, to her lips, her beautiful, full lips whose enticing plumpness was only accentuated today with a teasing shade of plum. 

Bellatrix was inches from her now. A long fingered, slender hand came up to her face as she seductively removed her glasses, pausing only to look over the top of them and gaze into Hermione’s own eyes for a moment before dissolving them with a wave of her hand.

Hermione now saw that the older woman’s heavily lidded eyes were lined with a dark black pencil and a purple shadow danced across her lids, making the whites of her eyes pop and her pupils twinkle. God she was so beautiful.

“Hermione Granger, it’s been a while” Bellatrix purred.

“Bellatrix Black” Hermione replied, allowing her gaze to drop to the older woman’s exposed smooth pale skin for a beat. “What a beautiful necklace.”

The older woman didn’t break her stare, but the twinkle in her eye intensified and a smirk crept into the corner of her mouth as she realised what Hermione was insinuating. She wore no necklace.

“Thank you, I wore it just for you.”

“Always the tease.” Hermione’s voice was raspier and quieter than she’d imagined.

She wasn’t sure what it was about Bellatrix Black, but the older woman seemed to have an incredible knack of pulling out the inner beast which lived inside Hermione, a wildness, a passion, a sensuality which dominated her, something which Ron never even got close to.

“I didn’t think you’d be here tonight.” Bellatrix said. “What with you being a fancy ministry official now.”

“Well, I didn’t think I’d be able to come either.” Hermione replied, with a hint of flirtation.

“The job keeps me on my toes and I am very busy.” She took a sip of champagne as her throat became suddenly very dry. 

“But I thought I’d pull myself away from my duties for a few hours to have a little bit of fun and see some... old friends.”

Hermione swallowed as her eyes raked over Bellatrix. They had been much more than ‘old friends’ and she could tell that the dark witch was cottoning onto her true reason for being there.

“Well I’m glad you did... come.” Bellatrix hummed back.

“How are all your old pals, anyway?” Bellatrix’s said, her tone shifting to a would be casual one as she flicked a stray strand of hair behind her and took a sip from her own drink.

“Have you managed to catch up on many fond memories?”

“Unfortunately, my reminiscing has been kept to a minimum, I’ve been so busy doing the rounds I haven’t had the chance to talk to anyone in much depth.”

“Well I’m sure we can change that. Bellatrix said, raising an eyebrow. “We did, after all, have some very... fun times ourselves.”

“That we did.” Hermione replied, the ghosts of a smirk teasing the corners of her lips. “In fact,” she continued, “I was thinking of you just the other day, actually.”

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes,” Hermione continued. “I was tending to my small array of potted plants outside my window in the office and could have sworn one of them looked like a venomous tentacular, although I knew it couldn’t be because it was a birthday present from Neville and he knows his-” She trailed off as Bellatrix’s eyes widened and though a smirk was threatening the corners of her mouth, as was a hint of a glassy stare across her eyes.

“Anyway, I found myself thinking about that venomous tentacular that attacked me in my final year here and how you, uhh, saved me from it. Do you remember?” Hermione finished and bit her lip before taking another sip of champagne. Her throat suddenly dry again. “That I do. Got yourself in a little bit of trouble there didn’t you, Granger. Always top of the class, yet you never did learn how to lie very well did you? What was it you told me when I asked you exactly how you wound up entangled in the talons of Professor Sprout’s latest class project.. ”

“Well in my defense-” Hermione cut in.

Bellatrix continued in a voice which mocked Hermione’s nervous stutter “I’m awfully sorry professor, I- was just- down here, trying to- uh- see if-”

“Oh stop it I never sounded like that.” Hermione laughed.

“-I could help with- erm” Bellatrix continued, mockingly. “Some- pruning- of Professor Sprout’s plants.” Bellatrix let out a tsk and took another sip from her drink. Hermione took the opportunity to cut in again.

“I never sounded like that and in my defense, I wasn’t lying. Professor Sprout asked if I could help her tackle the tentaculas at some point, she just- never specified when.” Hermione smirked.

“Oh yes that’s right” Bellatrix chuckled, “So you assumed, naturally, that the best time to do that was the middle of the night, after a lesson that very day in which Professor Slughorn had just happened to mention the experimental mixture of potion N.07?” She raised an eyebrow and smirked again, her eyes twinkling.

Hermione cleared her throat and smirked back. She knew Bellatrix had eyes and ears all over the school so had never been shocked to find out that she knew the real reason for Her sneaking down to the greenhouses under Harry’s old cloak that night.

“Well” she continued “My point was, that I was grateful for your gallant rescue. There was no way I could have released myself from those things _snaking_ around my waist-”

Bellatrix raised both eyebrows this time.

“- on my own, so why don’t you just hear my when I say thank you.”

“I already did, Granger. All those years ago.”

After a moment’s silence, both women seemingly lost in fond memories, teetering on the edge of nostalgia, the older witch offered out a slender pale hand to Hermione.

“May I have this dance, Miss Granger?”

Hermione took it, having not even noticed the change of music. The upbeat, jolly tunes that had been emanating from the live swing band had slowly died away, instead to be replaced with a slower, more seductive number. Hermione had been so enthralled in memories of Bellatrix that she hadn’t even noticed the shift in the room’s atmosphere. The partying students bopping along on the dance floor surrounded by their friends had started to disperse and couples had begun to lead each other into the centre of the room instead. 

The two witches began to sway together in time to the music and Hermione couldn’t help but feel almost hypnotized by the rhythmic beat of the song. She also couldn’t help the soft grin that tempted the corners of her mouth. Bellatrix grinned back as she dropped her eyes to the floor, coyly. 

Hermione drew her gaze back up to the older woman as she felt her hand leave hers. Slightly disappointed, but not wanting to bring any more attention to them (more people had begun to notice the pair of them dancing together to such an intimate piece of music), Hermione let Bellatrix go, assuming she would be leaving the dance floor. 

She was, therefore pleasantly surprised to feel the older witch’s hand softly slide across her shoulders and come to rest firmly in the small of her back.

“Bella-” Hermione begun.

“Shh” Bellatrix cut her off. “Just dance with me.”

“How many firewhiskeys have you had?” Hermione asked.

“None. You’re intoxicating enough as you are, Miss Granger.”

Hermione smirked as her fingers entwined with Bellatrix’s and she gasped as the dark witch suddenly pulled her closer, smiling coyly.

“What?” Bellatrix asked, softly looking deep into her eyes as if they were the only ones there. “What are you thinking about?”

Hermione smirked and looked up at her. “I also just remembered-” Her eyes shifted away from the ceiling and locked onto Bellatrix’s own dark orbs. 

“ _That time_ in the library..” She let her tongue brush the tips of her upper teeth for a split second, before breaking into a flirtatious smile and looking back down at her glass. She knew that drove Bellatrix wild. 

“I don’t think I remember that one. Please, do remind me Miss Granger.” 

“Well,” Hermione begun. “I was in my final year.”

“Of course”, Bellatrix nodded as they swayed on the spot.

“And I was pulling a late one in the library one evening.”

“Naturally” Bellatrix purred, smiling and slowly pushing Hermione outwards away from her.

“My workspace was hectic, I had so many books and rolls of parchment out and ink bottles everywhere I’m surprised I could concentrate- I was nearing the end of my exams, you see so I was feeling pretty tense.”

“I seem to recall that is a rather stressful time.” Bellatrix replied, pulling Hermione back into her this time.

“Well yes.” Hermione replied. “Although the thing is, my concentration was interrupted.”

“Oh yes?” Bellatrix raised an eyebrow as though this was the first she was hearing of such incident.

“Yes, I suddenly became very distracted by the arrival of a certain, very attractive witch.”

“How attractive?” Bellatrix asked, playfully.

“Oh _deliriously_ attractive. She was tall and dark with beautifully striking features. And her hair, oh Merlin, her hair fell in the most beautifully chaotic curls. And her eyes, I could get lost in for hours at a time.”

Hermione looked into Bellatrix’s dark, glassy eyes which seemed to sparkle as they listened to the story she knew so well. 

“I became very decomposed all of a sudden.” Hermione continued.

“I can imagine.” Bellatrix rattled. She was close now, closer than they had been all night and Hermione felt more eyes upon them. She didn’t care.

“Go on.” Bellatrix pleaded.

“Well, you see the thing is,” Hermione continued. “It’s very hard to continue working when you’re so distracted and as someone whose face cannot lie even if my mouth does, it was very obvious to this breathtaking witch in front of me just how much of an affect she had on me.”

“I can imagine, little miss ‘I turn into a tomato when I’m flustered.’” Bellatrix chuckled and Hermione blushed.

“My point exactly.” Bellatrix smirked.

It was Hermione’s turn to push the dark witch away from her now and she began to circle her, their hands remaining connected, as did their eyes, Bellatrix’s darkening in the soft lighting of the room.

“Then what happened?” Bellatrix pressed on. “What did this beautiful witch do about the situation? Surely she didn’t leave you on your own all stressed and anxious?”

“No, of course not. She knew exactly how to help.” Hermione smiled “She made me feel very relaxed, in fact, for a while, I forgot all about the stresses and strains of exams completely.”

“Oh really?” Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

“Yes” Hermione whispered, remembering Bellatrix’s long fingers wrapping around her neck from behind and sliding her soft hands under the collar of her shirt.

“She-” Hermione whimpered. “She did things- to me. Such wonderful things.”

The dark witch leaned into Hermione. “Tell me about them.” she murmured into her ear.

“Her hands, must have explored every part of me right there and then.”

“In the library?” Bellatrix exclaimed in mock surprise.

“And her lips," Hermione continued. "Her soft, plump lips sent shock waves right through me every time they made contact with my skin.” 

“It was like a dream; seemingly endless yet neither could I recall a true beginning. One moment I had my head down, hair back and brain engaged, studying hard and the next... the next I was dishevelled, being ravaged by a spirit much freer than my own and longing for it never to stop.”

The older witch slid her hand around Hermione’s waist and pulled her in closely. Everyone was staring now. Hermione could feel the piercing gaze of Minerva McGonagall upon them as they swayed together. She subconsciously knew that Moody’s magical eye, whichever way he was facing, was transfixed upon the pair of them and that Ginny would be elbowing Harry and nodding her head not so subtly in their direction.

Bellatrix’s hot breath pulled her out of her thoughts and drew all cares away from her as she whispered into her ear; “Let’s get out of here.”

Hermione lifted her eyes so that they were level with Bellatrix’s.

“For old time’s sake.”


	3. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After flirting all night, Bella takes Hermione back to her room for old times sake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I got a bit carried away writing this part. This section maybe a bit longer, but hopefully I won’t have too many complaints...

They were running- no, flying down a long, dark corridor. Hermione felt the rush of wind whip past her and through her hair as Bellatrix pulled her along the cold stone floor. She couldn’t help but let out a manic laugh as she felt the older woman’s cold fingers entwined with her own. Hermione bit her lip as Bellatrix turned her head to look back at her; her dark curls lapping at her face and her long eyelashes batting in slow motion. God, she was beautiful.

Hermione caught her breath as they slowed, nearing the door at the end of the corridor. She knew this door. She knew it well. It was at this door she had started so many nights, nights filled with passion and desire; nights of sensuality and provocation; nights of lust and ecstasy. This was the door to Bellatrix’s quarters in the castle. She felt Bellatrix’s hand slip out of hers as the older woman flung the door open with a wave of her wand.

Hermione hesitated. She thought about all of those nights and she longed for another one. She longed to feel Bellatrix’s touch; soft and then rough. She longed for her passionate outbursts and her dominating persona. She longed to be held, to be caressed, to be wanted. Her throat was dry.

“If we commit to this, then... we’re-”

“Then we’re committing to one more night of fun, Hermione.”

Hermione trembled, she loved it when Bellatrix used her name and it was only now that she realised she had refrained from doing so all night.

A soft smile crept over Hermione’s face as she allowed the thought of Bellatrix to fill her up. The older woman smiled back at her and took her hand once more. She slowly pulled her through the door and into a possessive embrace.

Hermione hugged her back as she felt the older woman hold her. There was something in her touch that made Hermione feel as though everything was going to be alright; a nostalgia, an almost.. finality. Mesmerising, really. She heard the door close behind them as they fell against it, entwined. She felt Bellatrix’s hands move slowly down her and reach for the large bow which sat in the small of her back. Hermione let out a longing breath as Bellatrix’s fingers undid the bow and started working their way upwards, undoing the few buttons of Hermione’s dress slowly and skillfully. Hermione’s breath caught as Bellatrix slid her hands up the exposed skin of Hermione’s back. She felt goosebumps appear as the older woman’s soft fingers tickled and caressed her shoulders. When they reached her neck, Bellatrix lifted her face from the groove of Hermione’s collarbone where she had been buried.

“You smell the same.” Bellatrix purred.

“You already said that.” Hermione replied.  
“No,” she smiled. “I said you smelt good, not the same.” “And what does the same smell like to you?”  
Bellatrix paused and looked deep into Hermione’s eyes.

“Like passion.” She said simply. Before softly pressing her lips onto Hermione’s shoulder. Hermione shut her eyes as she felt her heart begin to race.

“And coconut.” She pressed another kiss onto Hermione’s collar bone.

“And vanilla.” Another kiss landed softly onto her neck and Hermione lolled it backwards, groaning slightly.

“And desire.” She whispered this last one seductively into her ear, before taking Hermione’s earlobe between her teeth and gently tugging. Hermione felt her eyes roll backwards again as she allowed Bellatrix to nibble her ear, before pressing another soft kiss to edge of her jaw.

The two women looked at each other intensely, eyes raking over each other as if to try and find any misplaced detail or new development in one another’s character. The pair had a burning desire for each other.

Hermione’s hair had become a lot less tame after their hurried trip through the castle. Bella’s hand came up and caught one of the loose strands, tucking it behind Hermione’s ear and placing her hand on her face.

“Sleakeasy’s?” She smirked with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah” Hermione replied with a hint of embarrassment.

“I prefer it down.” Bella teased, reaching into Hermione’s hair and tugging gently at the grips that still somehow held it in place.

“Gives you a.. wild look”

Hermione’s hair fell carelessly around her shoulders and she blushed slightly before raising her eyes to look directly into Bellatrix’s.

“Well, you’d know all about the wild look wouldn’t you, Madam Black.” Hermione’s tone was playful now. She lifted her hand and ran her own fingers through Bellatrix’s hair; the accessories that had once adorned it had all but vanished by now and Hermione wove a strand around her index finger, seductively.

She didn’t know where this confidence was coming from. Perhaps it was memories of other stolen moments the two had shared that swam around her brain, or perhaps in that moment Bellatrix looked so ravishing that Hermione just had to have her there and then.

Bellatrix clearly had the same thought as, before Hermione had the chance to make her move, soft plump lips had claimed her own. Hermione’s hand moved out of Bellatrix’s hair and cupped her face, caressing her jawline. The older woman slung her arms over Hermione’s shoulders again and skillfully unclipped the hook at the back of her neck which held her dress in place; her lips not ceasing for one moment. Hermione felt the top of her halter neck dress fall helplessly down past her collarbones and stomach, exposing her breasts swiftly. The younger woman’s teeth claimed the older woman’s bottom lip in a soft and tender bite and Bellatrix let out a soft groan. The older woman slid her hands down Hermione’s sides which sent shivers down the younger witch’s spine. Her long, slender fingers ran tentatively over her breasts before her hands cupped and palmed them, pressing the younger woman further into the wall.

“Oh, how I’ve missed these.” She said, with a wry smile.

“They’ve missed you too, Bella. I’ve missed you- your touch.”

Bellatrix suddenly dropped her hands to Hermione’s waist and with one swift movement, lifted her up against the wall. She was a lot stronger than she looked and always had a way of taking Hermione by surprise. Adrenaline pulsed through Hermione and she instinctively wrapped her legs around the older woman’s waist as her hot kisses trailed over her collar bones and mapped the valley in between her breasts.

Hermione grabbed a hold of Bellatrix’s jacket and tugged at the sleeves. Bellatrix’s arms slipped out and the garment was flung to the floor in haste. Hermione gasped as she realised that Bellatrix had been wearing next to nothing underneath this all night. The removal of the jacket had left Bellatrix in just her maroon scarf and a black lacy bra. Hermione’s breath caught as she took in the sight of the older woman. Her body was toned and strong, yet had softened slightly with age; a combination which sent Hermione’s mind racing and had her heart pounding against her chest.

Hermione tugged at the ends of Bellatrix’s scarf, pulling her in closely before kissing her again, ferverently. Their lipsticks smudged across each other’s mouths and chins but neither woman cared. They were too enthralled in each other to bother with perfecting imperfections. Besides, a few smudges, rips and tears were all signs of great sex. Hermione released one end of Bellatrix’s scarf and flung it to the floor, aggressively.

Her other hand, still encased in black lace gloves, slid itself down the back of Bellatrix’s tight leather pants and grabbed her ass, possessively. Bellatrix’s thigh rose up and her knee pressed into Hermione, underneath her dress which was now hanging loosely around her waist.

“Bed.” Hermione gasped. “Take me to bed.”

There was a desperateness in her voice now which made Bellatrix practically growl with lust. The older woman’s arms wrapped around Hermione as she carried her over to her imposing four poster. Hermione felt the springs of the mattress against her back as Bellatrix slammed her down upon it. The older woman waved her hand and both of their shoes dissolved into nothingness in the same manner which she had done away with her glasses earlier that night. Bellatrix then slowly reached down and slipped the remainder of Hermione’s dress past her hips, leaving her in just her black lace gloves and matching black lace thong. As the garment pooled on the floor, Hermione felt the older woman’s penetrating gaze ripple over her and she knew that the dark witch was thinking about all of the way she would devour her.

She had been thinking too long. Hermione took her chance and rolled them over. Bellatrix was slightly taken a back by this but let the younger witch have her fun. She knew there would be plenty of time for her to dominate her later.

Hermione’s hands found the buttons of Bellatrix’s tight leather pants and started to undo them at an agonisingly slow pace. She stared into Bellatrix’s eyes seductively and the older woman held her gaze, the corner of her smudged mouth curling up in a wry smile. Hermione pulled the pants down Bellatrix’s thighs slowly and nibbled at them as she did so. Bellatrix let out a soft groan. Hermione pulled the pants off of Bellatrix in a swift movement and threw them across the room.

“Feeling feisty tonight are we?” came Bellatrix’s husky voice from somewhere above her.

“Perhaps.” Hermione replied in a smaller voice than intended. “Just a little.” She pushed Bellatrix’s leg upwards so that it was resting on her shoulder. The older woman was still rather flexible and her legs only continued to spread as Hermione leaned into her, pressing hot kisses along her inner thigh.

Bellatrix chuckled. “Okay love, I think you’ve had your fun.”

Bellatrix’s leg fell down from Hermione’s shoulder as the older woman sat up and pulled her in close. Hermione felt her long fingers slide into her hair and her nails scratch playfully across her scalp.

Bellatrix’s hips swiveled and in a heartbeat, Hermione felt the older woman on top of her again. Bellatrix’s hands pinned her shoulders down and her mouth found the edge of Hermione’s gloved hand. The older witch took the lace in between her teeth and pulled slowly and seductively, her eyes locked on Hermione’s. Once the glove was off she repeated the action on the other arm, spitting the garment out with both defiance and satisfaction.

“Now then, let’s get down to some real business, shall we?”

Bellatrix’s hands clasped around Hermione’s jaw and cheekbones, grabbing at her face slowly but firmly. She pulled Hermione into her for a sensual kiss which resonated slowly at first but quickly became firmer and more passionate as the women moaned into each other.

_The older woman’s fore finger moved slowly and seductively down across Hermione’s cheeks and pulled at her bottom lip, before sliding into the younger woman’s hot mouth. She smiled as she watched Hermione suck at her fingers, one at a time, nibbling on them as she sought deeper access. Hermione gasped up at Bellatrix as she used her entered fingers to prize open her mouth. The older woman watched Hermione gazing up at her with big adorning eyes as she allowed hot liquid to pool behind her teeth, leaning slowly into Hermione. Bellatrix opened her mouth and let a few droplets fall into Hermione’s, who lapped her up desperately. Satisfied by this, the older woman claimed her lips again in a hot and ferverent kiss._

_Bellatrix begun trailing hot kisses down Hermione’s neck, burrowing rasp breaths into her ear before gently nipping at her jawline. She felt Hermione’s breath catch as her greedy mouth descended further, nipping at her collar bone before coming to rest on her nipples, sucking and biting, circling them with her tongue before releasing them with a soft pop._

Hermione felt Bellatrix’s hands suddenly fly up to her own as she held her wrists in place above her head.

The older witch then started to plant more soft kisses along her stomach, before releasing one of her restrained wrists so that her hand could reach down to find Hermione’s entrance. It had been a while since the witches had found themselves in a situation like this, but Bellatrix’s memory had not faltered. She still knew exactly how Hermione liked to be touched.

Hermione felt the older witch slide her middle finger underneath her lacy underwear and begin to rotate in circular motions around Hermione’s now pulsating clit. Just as she was getting used to this, Bellatrix swiftly changed course; up and down, side to side. Slowly, slowly, teasing her before speeding up suddenly and then teasing her entrance.

Two fingers entered her slowly and curled up to find her rough spot, whilst the older woman’s thumb continued to circle and work her clit. Hermione moaned into Bellatrix as she her relentless fingers continue to slide in and out of her. Two fingers. Three fingers. Four fingers, she moans.

“Is that good?” Bellatrix whispered and Hermione’s groans intensified.

“Yeah? You like that? Oh I know you like that.”

Hermione found her hips writhe up to grind yet further into Bellatrix, but Bellatrix pushed her down with a rough grunt and a low chuckle.

“Uh-uh.” She teases. “Stay down now.”

The two women make direct eye contact and hold each other’s gazes for a split second.

“Spread your legs.” Bellatrix purred and Hermione hesitated.

“I said, spread your legs.” There was an assertiveness in Bellatrix’s voice now, a commanding dominance to it which made Hermione simply fall apart.

Hermione slowly complied, widening her legs so that Bellatrix could gain access. The younger witch said nothing but swiped her tongue out to wet her parted lips and Bellatrix caught them in another chaste kiss before lowering herself down towards Hermione’s entrance, all the while their eye contact remained intense.

_Bellatrix’s tongue found Hermione’s thighs and she playfully licked and bit the insides of her legs, before placing a kiss just above her entrance. She heard the younger witch let out a small whimper as she pulled her thong down her legs and over her feet. Oh how she had missed her little plaything. She had almost forgotten how alive she felt whenever they had been together. No one else had ever managed to get Bellatrix so worked up before, though many had tried._

Hermione was now completely naked, yet she had never felt more comfortable. She moaned as Bellatrix moved her tongue down to her clit and, like her fingers, begun to circle it, teasing the young witch and making her moan in ecstasy. Bellatrix slid her fingers inside her once more as her tongue continued to lap around her clit, drinking her in.

_Bellatrix lifted her head up to take a breath and found Hermione looked at her, her deep eyes twinkled at her as she brought a long finger up and seductively wiped a corner of her mouth._

“Show me how much you like that”. Her voice was muffled by Hermione’s thighs. “Come for me.”

Hermione winced slightly as Bellatrix pushed her fingers back inside her for a third time, speeding up and fucking her harder and harder. Hermione could feel herself on the edge of orgasm and she let out a needy rasp, clutching at the bedsheets, her knuckles white. She couldn’t hold it in any longer and she let go, finally allowing her orgasm to pulsate through her. She rode it out for a while, before feeling her body go limp. Bellatrix slid her fingers out of her slowly, and climbed back up to her face, her mouth.

“Open up.” She purred, and Hermione’s lips parted. Bellatrix slid her sticky fingers into Hermione’s hot mouth and the younger witch sucked her own juices off her long slender fingers. The older witch kissed her softly once more.

“Good girl.” Bellatrix purred, as this time it was her legs which opened and wrapped themselves around Hermione’s waist.

Bellatrix begun to move her hips up and down Hermione’s slender frame in order to gain some friction. Hermione’s head rolled back and the dark witch clasped a hand around her throat, holding her in place. Hermione gasped for air as Bellatrix choked her, creating harder friction with faster hip thrusts. Hermione felt Bellatrix pull her up with the hand clasped around her neck and her lips claimed Hermione’s yet again. Hermione wrapped her arms around Bellatrix’s muscly back and unclipped her bra from behind. The material fell away and Hermione pressed her own breasts against Bellatrix’s. The pair formed a perfect v shape with their bodies as they begun to trib together, writhing in synchronicity and pulling each other closer as they do so.

“Oh no, this isn’t good enough.” Hermione felt herself say, playfully. And she allowed her hands to slide down and tug at Bellatrix’s underwear.

“Take these off please. I want to feel all of you.”

Bellatrix smirked and laid back on the bed.

“Why don’t you take them off for me?”

The younger witch complied, once more. She slid her hands down Bellatrix’s sides and pulled her thong down her legs.

_They were tribbing again. Bellatrix felt Hermione’s heaving chest against hers and listened to her panting breath tickle her ears. She leaned into Hermione._

_“Do you like that?” she whispered into her ear and the younger witch groaned._

_“Tell me.” she panted. “Tell me how much you like that.” Bellatrix smirked into Hermione’s hair and she heard the younger witch’s groans grow louder._

_“I can’t hear you.”_

_Hermione started to yell._

_“Yes- yes... Bella... I- Oh.”_

_“That’s right.” Bellatrix replied, satisfied. “Now shut the fuck up. Shut the fuck up and come for me.”_

Hermione rolled her head back once more as she felt Bellatrix’s fingers slide up and tangle in her hair. Hermione groaned again as her orgasm builds, the tension between their pussies now palpable. Hermione seized the sides of the bedsheets again but it’s no good. The sensation between them both is too much for them to handle.

_Bellatrix let out a yell and a similar sound escaped Hermione’s lips as the womens’ orgasms soared through them once more, simultaneously. Bellatrix felt Hermione collapse into her as she did the same, clutching at each other for comfort._

_\-------_

_Bellatrix stroked Hermione’s hair, somewhat lovingly, somewhat possessively. She kissed her softly with a longing desperation. She was now back to taking care of her and the dark witch wished they wouuld never have to leave this spot._

Hermione felt a sense of relief and ease as she lay there in the dark next to Bellatrix. She was glad to be back at Hogwarts again, even if it was only for one night. She looked over at the dark form lying next to her and watched as Bellatrix’s chest heaved up and down in waves of sleep. Once more, Hermione greeted the wave of nostalgia which washed over her as an old friend. She felt content again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that was the first section, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not too sure how many sections I will write but it won't be too long; 3 or 4 at the most.  
> Until next time..


End file.
